Cyber Lovers
by randys.baabe
Summary: Cadence is given a laptop for Christmas from her parents. After a troubled relationship ends, she joins a dating site. Could one friend request change her entire life?
1. Cyber Lovers

**Cyber Lovers.**

"Mom, when will Emily be here?" I took a sip of dad's homemade egg nog.

"I think I just heard their car pull up out front." Mom smiled.

I put the glass down and fixed my dress. I haven't seen my little sister Emily in so long. About three years to be exact.  
I had just turned eighteen and I had been dating this sweet guy, Andrew, a while. He had dropped out of school and gotten this job as a car salesman. After my eighteenth birthday, Andrew had announced he had received a promotion and was going to be moved to West Newbury, Massachusetts. I was faced with a dilemma. Stay with my family, or go with Andrew?

As any young girl, madly in love, I went with Andrew. We were going strong, and I felt on top of the world. I had gotten a job as a waitress at a local restaurant. After an argument with my boss one day, I decided to quit and leave early. When I got home, I walked into our bedroom and found Andrew in bed with a blonde haired woman.

I remember being so angry, I had never been so angry in my life. I had given so much up for that bastard. And this was the thanks I got?

"Get the hell out of my house! Get out!" I yelled at them both. "It's over, Andrew!"

I gave him an hour to grab his stuff and then he was gone. This was about two months ago. So last week, I decided to come and stay with the family for Christmas. Today is Christmas Eve and I'm seeing my sister Emily.

"Hey guys. Cadence?" Emily grinned and ran over to me, tackling me in a big bear hug.

In between our giggles, I tried to say. "We're a little old for this babe!" But she hugged me quiet.

"It's been too long." She nuzzled her chin on my shoulder.

"Sorry Em. I love you."

"I love you too, Cadence." Emily released the hug, stood up, and fixed her hair.

"Hey, who's this?" I raised my eyebrow at the dark haired man standing by Emily's side.

"I'm Eric, Emily's boyfriend." He held a thin hand out.

I stood up and put my sunnies on my head and smiled. "Nice to meet you Eric, you seem like a lovely guy."

"Everyone! Remember the rule, open one present on Christmas Eve..." Mom beamed at us three.

"Really mom?.." Emily started.

"Go go go go." Mom pushed us towards the tree. She loves Christmas. "Remember, just one."

I opted for the big one with my name on it in the corner.

"To Cadence, Love your parents." It read. I smiled.

Everyone was opening theirs all at once. I undid the sticky tape and tore the yellow wrapping paper (my favorite color).

"Oh my gosh! Really guys? Thankyou thankyou thankyou!" I wrapped my arms around mom and dad. "This is so thoughtful!"

"Ooh, what is it?" Em leaned over for a closer look. "A laptop!" She grinned.

"You're welcome honey, I knew you needed one. Now you can email us all the time and keep in touch more." Dad smiled, emphasizing his forehead wrinkles.

That night, I slept in my old room. It has been made into a guest room now, but I still felt all my old childhood memories flooding back. But that just brought me back to myself and Andrew. I felt a tear run down my cheek. Right then, I promised to myself that I will never let this happen again.

"Time to wake up, honey. You need to open your present from Emily." Mom wore her usual pink dressing gown.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes. "What time is it?"

She gave me a guilty look. "About 7am."

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Okay, I'll be down in about five minutes."

Mom closed the door and I got into my yellow dressing gown. I walked downstairs to find that the entire family was waiting for me.

"Oh sorry, didn't know you guys were waiting." I grinned.

"Come and open my present!" Emily held out a small yellow box.

I opened the box and the shock was plain obvious on my face. A diamond bracelet!

"Oh, Em. Thankyou so much, it's stunning, really."

I wrapped the bracelet onto my wrist and hooked it together. Each diamond sparkled it's own rainbow from the sun shining through the windows. Absolutely gorgeous!

Emily kissed my cheek. "Hope you like it sis."

"I do. It's beautiful." I hugged her back.

We had a big family breakfast and everyone got time with their presents. Before we knew, it was time for me to go. I was going clubbing with my friends back in West Newbury tonight so I had to get ready. Everyone said their goodbyes and I got into my car. Emily came and leaned in my window.

"Eric and I will probaby come down in a couple weeks."

"I'd love that. Come down anytime." I kissed her cheek.

"Love you, drive safe." She stood up straight.

"Love you, bye."

I waved to the family and drove off.

**3 hours later,**

I'm finally home. I hate long drives, so you can imagine how great it felt to be home.

Well, now what? I have five hours until it's time for me to go. What the heck? I might as well set up my laptop.

**2 hours later,**

Okay, thank god that's over. Laptop's are so hard to start up, but I did it. That's when I got a call from my friend Kimberly. She was clubbing with us girls tonight and wanted to know what time we're meeting up. So we were talking about that, then she asked me how my day was going. So we had a chat about Christmas... We were talking for about an hour. When we finished, I turned back to the computer.

That's when I had a thought. Kimberly and her husband Mark met on a cute Internet web site. Ever since Andrew and I broke up, she has been bugging me to join the site. At first I was against it, but who knows? It might be interesting...

Before I knew it, my fingers were typing the web address at lightning speed.

_**Author's Note;** Hey everybody! This is my first story and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please rate/review and if there's anything I can improve on, please don't hesitate to give me some (respectful) feedback! _  
_  
Thanks, :) x_


	2. Sign Up

**Sign Up**

I clicked "go" and it took me to a cute web page. There were pictures of happy couples in love, kissing, hugging and talking. I felt a sigh escape my lips. What if nobody is interested? What if I'm a laughing stock of the whole site? Ugh... Forget it.

I closed the laptop and started to get ready, forgetting entirely about the site. All I was focused on now was having a good time tonight.

I decided to wear my new black mini dress. I did my hair into a loose bun and wore my favorite red heels with some silver accessories. I was so excited and pumped for tonight.

**2 hours later**

It was time for me to leave. I grabbed my clutch purse and got into the car. I left the house and started driving to the city. I finally got to the club and as usual, it was packed full of people outside. I looked for the girls, but they were nowhere to be found. I waited for a few minutes and that's when I heard my voice being called. I squinted through the blinding lights and saw Samone searching for me.

"Sam! Over here!" I tried to get past the thick crowd of people.

Samone wasn't as careful. She was like a truck, pushing people out of her way. When we met, she hugged me.

"Come on, the girls are waiting inside." She held my hand and we walked to the front doors together.

"Name, ma'am." The bouncer eyed me.

"Cadence Golding."

The man smiled and let me through. "Hey Cadence. Haven't seen you in a while."

"Ben! I didn't recognize you." We hugged. "You look amazing."

"Well, I have been working out. You like the new 'do?" Ben ruffled his hair, seductively.

"I love it. You really suit it." We smiled.

All of a sudden, Samone cleared her throat. "Samone Harris." Ben checked the board and ticked her name.

"You two can go through." He helped us past the velvet rope. "Catch 'ya later, Cadence."

"See 'ya Ben." I opened the door for Samone and I.

When we got in, the place was filled with music, lights and people.

"How do you know that guy?" She gave me a suspicious look.

"We dated a year before I met Andrew."

Samone made a disgusted sound, like she always does when I mention Andrew. "Oh, that's lovely. Why'd you break up?"

"We just grew apart, I guess..." I wondered. Why did we really break up? I mean, things weren't perfect, but we had a good thing going...

"Oh look, the girls are over there. C'mon babe." She grabbed my hand and we met the girls.

After a few hours of dancing, drinks and chatting with the men, I decided to call it a night. I tapped Samone's shoulder, barely sober.

"Sam, I gotta go home. I'm so tired." My head was swimming.

"Okay lovey, need a ride?" She stumbled on the dance floor.

"Nah, I got it." I kissed her cheek. "Call me tomorrow."

"Okay honey... I LOVE this song!" Samone grabbed some random guy and they started to dance.

I giggled and left the club. It was dark and deserted out front – very different to the scene when we arrived. I got into my car and drove home. I checked the time on my phone. It was 3am. I was so tired.

I opened the door and it was quiet inside. As usual.

I opened my laptop and checked my emails.

To: Cadence Golding  
From: Kimberly Pinnock

Cc: Hey.

Babe, this is the last time I'm asking.  
Can you please join the site? No, I'm not asking, I'm demanding. It helped me find my soul mate. At least give it a shot. Pretty please? For me?  
Love 'ya, Kim.

Ugh. Fine. I'm going to join, just so it shuts her up. I typed in the address and cringed as the happy, in love, couples appeared on the screen again. I clicked, "Sign up" and it took me to a page, requiring me to fill out my details.

Name: Cadence Isabella Golding

Nickname: cadence:)

Gender: Female

Age: 22

Hometown: Haverhill, Massachusetts

Current hometown: West Newbury, Massachusetts

Favorite color: Yellow

Favorite food: Ice cream

Favorite flower: Sunflower

Favorite movie: The Wizard Of Oz

Hair color: Dark brown

Race: American, Maltese

Hobbies: Swimming, Dancing, Singing, Watching old movies

About me:

Hi, my name's Cadence. I'm 22 years old and I live in Massachusetts. I love being with friends and family. I'm not looking for a relationship, but it would be nice if I found the right person. For now though, I'm more keen on chatting with a genuine, nice person.

I'm pretty athletic, but I also love the relaxed days on the couch. I'm shy at first, but get to know me, and I'm actually pretty funny.

x

There.

Now, I just need a picture. I frantically searched my camera for a good picture. None that I liked. I frowned, desperate.

Then I remembered, for my birthday this year, Andrew bought me a voucher to get some photos professionally done. I hope he hasn't taken them by accident. I ran upstairs and searched my bedside table. Found them!

I went back downstairs and put them onto the computer. I smiled and submitted my profile.

Now we play the waiting game...

_**Author's Note;** Hey everybody! I'm back, sorry for the hold-up. Of all days, right after I posted the first part, I found out my computer has a virus. So I had to write this entire part on my sister's laptop. Hopefully, my computer is fixed tomorrow or Tuesday. Please rate/review!_

_Thanks, :) x_


	3. 58 New Friend Requests

**58 New Friend Requests.**

The next day, I woke up with a massive headache. I felt like crap. As I sat there sulking, my phone rung, it's piercing sound shrilled in my ears.

"Ugh..." I picked the phone up. "Hello?" I grumbled.

"Good morning sleepy." It was Anna, one of the girls there last night.

"Good morning honey. Have a good time last night?"

"Yes, it was so much fun. Yourself?" She giggled.

"Yeah, but this morning isn't the best wake up to." I rolled my eyes and smiled.

She laughed. "I can tell. Well, I don't want to be a pest, just thought I'd check up on 'ya. Have a good day, lovey."

"Thanks, hon. Give Bailey big kisses for me."

"Will do. Bye."

"Bye."

I rolled out of bed and opened the curtains. It was pouring down outside. I shivered and took a nice, warm shower. The hot beads of water slowly ran down my back. It felt like heaven. When I had finished, I got into my winter pajamas. I went downstairs and turned on the TV. Cooking shows, the news, the cricket... Nothing good was on.

I sighed. Then I remembered what I had done early this morning. Oh no. A chill ran down my spine. I bolted to the office and turned on the laptop.

Crap. I did it, I actually applied for the site. I hid my face in shame and regret. I shouldn't have been near that computer when I was drunk – Wait... what the?

"58 new friend requests."

That's not normal. Kim was saying that she only got 4 friend requests in the first WEEK. But I didn't lie or anything. Oh my gosh, that's weird. Why me?

I clicked onto the people that requested me. There were some really good-looking people there. Some not so good-looking, but I didn't mind. I clicked onto the first one I saw. Jeremy Phillips was a really hot guy. I blushed, thinking that he actually wanted to be my friend.

About me:

I'm an awesome bloke, if anyone even looks at my girl, I'll smash their face in. I like the odd beer, and I prefer blonde hair, blue eyes. But if you don't look like that, I'm cool with it.

I grimaced and declined. I kept going through their profiles. I accepted around 40 of the men, because the others didn't seem like my type.

I got to the end of the friend requests and then I was at a tough point. Do I start speaking with them? Do I write them a message?

Instead, I just closed the laptop and made myself a cup of hot chocolate. I relaxed on the couch and started watching an old movie. Half way through, I started to get bored and restless. I stood up and went back to the laptop, yet again.

"1 new friend request."

I had the butterflies in my tummy again. I opened his profile and went through his information.

About me:

Hey, my name's John. I'm very active (I play a lot of sport), but I love cuddling with my special person for hours on end. Things I like in a girl; she has to have a good sense of humor, she has to be kind and she has to let me tell her how much I love her every day.

x

I smiled. Wow. He seemed like the most perfect person. Oh, he didn't have a picture of himself up yet. Burning curiosity raged inside of me. I felt my cheeks go red as I clicked "accept."

Almost instantly, a chat bubble appeared on my screen.

John says; "Thanks for accepting. :)"

You say; "No problem. You seem like a really nice guy."

John says; "Why thank you, it's nice of you to say that. And I know it's forward, but you're very beautiful."

You say; "Oh that's sweet of you to say."

And so our conversation started. We spoke for hours. I felt like I had known him for years.

John's Point of View

You say; "LOL, well, I have to go to work. Talk to you later?"

Cadence says; "Okay, have fun at work! :)"

You say; "You too. Bye. :)"

I shut down my computer and sighed as my coworker Randy, walked in.

"John, you're supposed to be ready. The show's going to start any minute." He was taping his wrists.

"Yeah, I know." I stood up and started to tie the shoelaces on my sneakers.

"What have you been doing for the past three hours? You missed the meeting...?" I could tell Randy was surprised, I never miss the meetings.

"Um. Just chatting with a friend. No biggie..." Damn. I was clearly acting suspicious.

"Cool. Got everything set for our match?"

"Yeah." I looked away, trying to avoid Randy's stare.

"Uh, okay then. See you out there." Randy left the room and I breathed a sigh of relief. I didn't plan on telling anyone that I use a dating site. The boys would never let me live it down.

"The next contest is set for one fall. Introducing first, weighing in at 240 pounds, John Cena!"

I ran through the curtains and onto the stage. The crowd of thousands screamed my name and cheered for me. As exhilarated as I was, I kept to my character. I ran down to the ring and raised my arms in the air, a signal to the fans.

Randy Orton was my opponent. His character was heel, so he had a slow, menacing entrance. We made eye contact and held it. He slowly moved into the ring, somewhat like his nickname, the Viper.

**20 minutes later**

Randy had me in a headlock. I struggled and wriggled, the crowd encouraging me to break the lock. I shook my arms – Hogan style – and the Tennessee crowd went nuts. I broke the hold and threw Randy onto the ropes. He bounced off and I decided to deliver my finisher. The Attitude Adjustment, formerly known as the F U, is basically when I throw my opponent onto my shoulders and flip them sideways, catapulting the person onto the mat.

And I did just that. Randy landed with a thump and was flat on the mat. Almost immediately, I went in for the pin. 1,2-

I was attacked by the other members of Legacy, Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase. Cody was the son of Dusty Rhodes and Ted was (you guessed it), the son of Ted Dibiase.

They beat me up, the crowd erupting with "boo's". Rhodes and Dibiase held me, while Orton slapped me in the face. I grimaced and sneered, seeming to encourage Randy.

Cody kicked me in the stomach, forcing me to double over in pain. I was on all fours in the ring, gasping for air. I had no idea that-

Randy delivered a boot to the side of the head. I collapsed onto the mat and was "knocked out cold." Legacy watched over me for a few minutes, then exited the ring. Some paramedics came to my aid and took me out on a stretcher.

I was taken backstage as the crowd exited the arena. The members of Legacy were waiting for me behind the curtains.

"Good show mate." Cody shook my hand.

I stood up and wiped the beads of sweat from my forehead. I greeted some of the onlookers behind the scenes and had a good chat with Shawn Michaels. It was rumored that he didn't have long left with the WWE, so I took every opportunity to get some tips from the legend himself.

Not so soon after, I went back to my room and took a shower. I got into some casual clothes and checked my emails from the dating site...

_**Author's note;**__ Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this part, sorry it was a little late, just had a busy week. But I've just finished school for the year, so I have seven weeks of free time to write stories Woo!_

_**UPDATE; 28**__**th**__** December 2010. **__Hey guys! I'm so sorry about the delay of part 4. My laptop got a virus and had to be fixed, so I'm on a friend's computer at the moment. I've been told that I'm getting my laptop back tomorrow, but there's a chance it might not be ready. I just wanted to let you all know that I haven't forgotten about my story! If I do get my laptop back tomorrow, part 4 will be up in the next few days._

_Please rate/review! :)_

_Thanks, :) x_


	4. So Mysterious

**So Mysterious**

"0 emails received"

I sighed, somewhat disappointed.

"Hey."

I lunged for the power button. I hurriedly turned the computer off and casually turned to face the woman standing in my doorway. The moment I saw her, I groaned silently.

"Hey Layla." I relaxed and turned to pack my wrestling gear.

"Did I surprise you, dear?" She slowly approached me.

"Um.. Yeah, you surprised me. Uh.. Don't you have to be at the bar with Michelle?" I hoped she would remember, and have to leave. But this is Layla we're talking about.

"Oh honey... I'd much rather help you pack." She peered over my shoulder at my bags.

So, the story is that ever since Layla started with our company, she's had a small crush on me. Well. It's not so small.  
I know I seem like a jerk, but imagine this on a day-to-day basis. All the time. I've tried to make it clear I'm not interested, but ever since I offered her the rest of my Coca Cola that one time, she hasn't let up.

"I'm fine, really." I packed a little faster and turned to leave, but she pressed her finger softly to my lips.

"That's what they all say." She gave me a sexy smirk.

Almost instantly, Randy appeared in my doorway, a grin lighting up on his face.

"Oh." He giggled. "I'll just leave you two alone."

I took the opportunity to slide awkwardly past Layla and jog over to Randy.

"Uh, remember we have to go to that, thing?" I gave Randy a small, pleading stare.

"What thing?" His face was red and chuckling.

"Bye Layla! Sorry I'm in a bit of a rush!" I checked her expression, it was very annoyed.

I grabbed Randy's arm and pulled him down the hallway. He burst out laughing and was doubling over in fits of giggles. We got into a limo, heading to our hotel for the night. The noise had drifted off, the silence filled with Randy's giggles. After he had calmed down, we started to chat.

"Tell me, what don't you like about Layla? She's sexy, strong, and popular...?..." Randy drifted off.

"She's not my type." I kept my eyes on the passing cars.

"There's something else isn't there?" He studied my face carefully.

"Ugh. Okay. Don't tell anyone, alright?" I took a sip of the complimentary beer in the limo. "Layla and I dated way back." I sighed. "We were seniors and she was the prettiest girl in our year. There was a formal coming up. I had my eye on this other girl, I forget her name, but Layla forced me to take her instead. This other girl was beautiful. Stunning really, inside and out. On the night of the formal, I waited out front of Layla's house, only to be told by her dad that she's gone with another guy."

Randy was speechless. His eyebrows were raised and disbelief was plain on his face.

"I went anyway. You know, to find that other girl. When I got there, she was sitting in the stands, alone. I asked her to dance. This girl, I wish I could remember her name, was a natural beauty. Much more beautiful than Layla. She had the prettiest blush. We danced for ages. Eventually it was time to leave. She asked if she would see me at school, the next week. I said yes. That night, dad told me that we were leaving to West Newbury the next day. I... Never saw her again." I stared at my feet. I hadn't thought about this in years.

Randy punched my arm softly, the male equivalent of a female hug.

"Hey, have you ever tried Googling her?"

"Like that's not creepy or anything." I laughed, as the tension eased.

The limo stopped, and we grabbed our bags. We checked in and went to our separate rooms. I went straight to sleep, because the next day, I had some errands to run.

The next morning...  
**Candice's Point of View**

Back to work this morning. I work as a hip hop dance teacher/choreographer at the Massachusetts music studio. It isn't great pay, but it's fun and I get to meet heaps of people and even a few celebrities. I once met Justin Timberlake, who I got to teach some moves for his upcoming tour.

I entered the room in my trademark baggy black pants and tight tank top. My hair was in a messy bun and my make-up was light. It was a typical work day.

I got straight to work and started following where we left off with the group. I was only young, but I had a lot of lessons in high school.

**2 ½ hours later**

We heard a celebrity was arriving today, so I had to end my class early. I fixed myself up a bit and went to get ready. It was John Cena, from the WWE. I haven't watched the show in years, so I wasn't overly star-struck. When I did watch the WWE, John Cena and Randy Orton were two kids in the business. They entered the room. There were two friends accompanying him.

Wow. They were all very well built... And good looking. I smiled as we approached each other and shook hands.

"You must be John Cena. My name is Miss Golding." I waved to the other men.

"It's nice to meet you. This is Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase." His dimples were outlined.

"Um.. Are you Ted Dibiase's son? And Dusty Rhodes son? " I couldn't believe it.

"Yeah we are. Are you a fan?" Cody smiled.

"I haven't watched it in years, but yeah I am." I grinned.

At that moment, John Cena took his shirt off. I've never seen such a well sculpted, ripped man in person before. I gasped quietly, and he looked my way, smirking. I gave John a quick run through of the dance. I kept fumbling and messing up, obviously a little nervous. Meanwhile, the others took a seat in the corner of the room.

"So, what are you here for? Concert? WWE sketch?" I tried to make small talk.

"I'm actually recording a new rap CD. I'm learning some moves for the music video." He chewed on his gum, at an even pace.

"Ah, that's good. Can't wait to hear it." He handed me the CD and we listened to it twice. I envisioned the moves that would accompany the beats. That's just how I work.

"On the third beat, I want you to raise your arm up to about here." I held his arm. "One, two... Three." I lifted it up. "Do you understand? Am I going to fast?"

"That's what she said." I heard Cody mumble.

Everyone in the room giggled. John's booming voice filled the room.

"You know, it's gonna be tough learning in here with you lot." He smacked Cody upside the head, laughing meanwhile.

I turned around and caught Randy staring at my butt. We made eye contact. It was quick, but we both acknowledged it. He blushed and looked away. I shook it off and kept teaching John. It was probably just a split second anyway.

By the end of the rehearsal, John Cena had perfected the whole song. All four men were very nice and polite, the opposite of what you'd expect wrestlers to be. They were so funny too.

The three other men left the room, and John touched my arm, as if to stop me.

"Yeah?" I smiled.

"Um..." He started.

_**Author's Note;**__ Guess what guys? Got my laptop back yesterday! So hopefully the parts will be more frequent now. _

_Please rate/review! :)_

_Thanks, :)_


	5. Clubbing

**Clubbing **

"Have you ever been to Crawl?" His warm eyes made contact with mine, as he put his t-shirt back on.

"I've always wanted to go there. It's so exclusive though." I sighed. Crawl is the best and most exclusive club in Massachusetts. All the celebrities go there.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to join me and the mates down there tonight." He sat on the corner of my work bench, casually.

"Really? That is so sweet, but I don't know..." I became suddenly shy again.

"Come on..." His warm voice somehow reassured me. "I bet you'd love it."

Something about his tone, made me believe him.

"Aw, okay. Um, when would you like to meet?"

"How about 8pm, at your place?" He found a piece of paper and I told him my address.

I was genuinely excited. John seemed like such a nice guy. It seems like every John I've met is nice. First it was the John, on that chat site. Now it's John Cena. Huh...

I went home early so I could get ready. I decided to wear my skinny jeans and boob tube, with my hair in a messy side ponytail. It was 8.00pm and I was ready to go. I heard a knock at the door and I smiled in excitement.

**John's Point of View**

Candice opened her front door. I was stunned. She looked so beautiful. I shuffled my feet and peeked up at her big brown eyes. Her long brown hair sat softly on her collarbone. My eyes fell back down to the floor. I wasn't usually this taken aback by a chick.

"Ready to go?" My voice broke slightly at the end.

"Yep." She locked the door and we walked out to the limo.

**Candice's Point of View**

"Ooh, a limo." He opened the door for me and I climbed in, with John going around the other side.

"Yeah, that's the upside of being a professional wrestler." He chuckled. "Champagne?"

"I'd love some."

He grabbed two glasses and poured some champagne in each.

"To a good night." I smiled.

"To a good night." John touched his glass to mine.

Before long, we were arrived at Crawl. It was flooded with paparazzi and security. John held my hand as we walked through the swarm. Mr. Cena showed the man his I.D and we went inside. John was immediately greeted by his friends.

"And who's this gorgeous lady?" One man asked.

"She's my choreographer for the album. Her name's Miss Golding." John chuckled. "I'm gonna go get us some drinks."

"What's your first name? I'm Chris, by the way." Chris shook my hand and we smiled.

"Nice to meet you, and it's Cadence."

We made some casual conversation, and he seemed like a heaps nice guy. John soon returned with a Cosmopolitan for myself and some beers for the guys and himself.

"Shall we go dance?" He smiled broadly, his adorable dimples outlining. I took his outstretched hand.

"Yes we shall."

We got onto the dance floor and the techno music filled the club. Fast forward two hours, and John is pouring us shots.

Our group consisted of myself, John, Chris, Dave, Paul and Shawn. They were all so nice and funny, all together it was a great night.

**The next morning,**

Oh, my head.

I sat up slowly, reached over to my bedside table, took a sip of my water and peered outside. It was bright and sunny. I checked my phone and it was 12. I finally decided to get up. My head was swimming! Oh well, time for a shower.

After my shower, I wrapped myself in a towel and thought I'd check my answering machine.

"Hey, last night was fun. You looked really nice. Um, hope you didn't mind me changing you..." John chuckled.

I blushed in horror. I suddenly realised that I was in my PJs. How embarrassing.  
John must have realised what he said and backtracked.

"Oh, if it helps, I didn't look that much. Haha! Well, can I schedule the next appointment for Tuesday night? Thanks."

I shook my head and giggled. I put my hair in a messy bun and decided to check my emails. It's been a while since I spoke to John.

Damn. He wasn't online. I felt some disappointment as I checked my other emails. There were some requests from some creepy men. I continued to deny them and sit there, not knowing what to do next. All of a sudden, a chat bubble appeared on my screen.

John says; "Hey there gorgeous (: x"

You say; "Aw you're a sweetie. :) How are you? X"

John says; "Not much, just having a quiet one today. Yourself?"

You say; "Same! Went to a club last night, safe to say I'm a little worse for wear! LOL (: "

John says; "I totally understand how you feel, I had a big one too. I got home so late hahah. (: "

You say; "Aw, sucks doesn't it! LOL"

John says; "Definitely! Say, um, I know it may be forward, but what are you doing Wednesday afternoon? I'd love to finally meet you. (: "

You say; "That sounds great. Where would you like to meet up? (: "

John says; "How about that cafe down on Goodwin street?"

You say; "Oh yeah, they have the best muffins, I swear!"

John says; "Oh, I know right! So, 5 on Wednesday?"

You say; "It's a date. (: But, how will I know what you look like?"

John says; "Um, I'll be wearing jeans and a loose white shirt."

You say; "Okay! Sounds like you have a good sense of fashion ;) Well, I'm probably gonna have a sleep, see you Wednesday. Bye X"

John says; "Haha ;) Have a good sleep, bye x."

I turned off the laptop and ran upstairs. I didn't need to sleep! I need to find something good to wear!...

_**Author's note;**__ Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this part, sorry it was so late, just been SO busy, I've started another year of high school, and the homework is doubled hahah. So I haven't had much time to write stories. But, I'll push myself to make the next part more frequent (:_

_Please rate/review! :)_

_Thanks, :) x_


End file.
